La Boda
by Scully Malfoy
Summary: El mejor momento de sus vidas. Un song-fic de Il Divo: Hasta mi final


Nota de autora: Hola a todos, bueno este es un songfic del tema "Hasta mi final" de Il Divo, que me pareció apropiado para esta historia; espero les guste, lo disfruten y dejen criticas. Les recomiendo escuchar el tema he imaginarse el momento, gracias, t ¡a leer!.

La Boda

El majestuoso santuario se alzaba imponente ante la multitud ansiosa, a que las grandes puertas doradas se abriesen.

El interior finamente decorado, desde moños y flores con bellas terminaciones, esplendorosos vitros, hasta cintas ornamentales colgando desde distintos extremos de las paredes; deleitaban a los presentes con su delicadeza y hermosura.

_"Tú lugar es a mi lado..."_

_L_os invitados vestidos con elegantes túnicas se encontraban ya de pie, y en silencio miraban la pareja que se encontraba frente el altar.

_"Hasta que lo quiera Dios…"_

Atentos, todos a lo que decía un viejo sabio.

_"Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo,_

_Cuando por fin seamos dos…"_

No podía evitar mirar a una muchacha de cabellos castaños que revolvía con delicadeza un caldero.

Ni tampoco evitar observar sus ojos y labios al hablar.

Su mano levantándose, pidiendo la palabra.

Su tranquilidad y silencio al estudiar.

Su sonrisa cálida y su andar suave por los pasillos.

Su saber y temple.

Tan bella por dentro y por fuera…

_"Nunca estuve tan seguro de amar_

_Así, sin condición…" _

Un hombre vestido de negro, pálido y de melena negra hasta los hombros, miraba a la mujer de blanco que estaba a su lado, mientras sonreía y apenas escuchaba al anciano, distraído por la belleza de su prometida.

_"Mirándote mi mor te juro,_

_Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión…"_

El sabio ya había terminado de hablar y volteándose hacia el hombre, consumó su discurso diciendo: - Severus Snape puede pronunciar su juramento.- Y le tendió una pequeña bandeja plateada, donde se encontraban las dos alianzas doradas.

Snape tomo una, luego se giro hacia su amada y delicadamente tomo su mano, acariciándola levemente con su dedo le sonrió y mientras colocaba el anillo decía:

- "_Hoy te prometo amor eterno,_

_Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien _

_Y el mal._

_Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mí_

_Final."-_

Recordaba la primera noche, en la cual Hogwarts cambiaria con la llegada de Harry Potter, pero al entrar los alumnos de primero, él se perdió en una muchacha de ojos almendrados.

_"Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por_

_Primera vez…"_

Se acordaba también, de la noche en la cual voldemor cayó y fueron libres de forjar el futuro a su antojo, sin tener que contentarse con escasos encuentros furtivos y carentes de la merecida delicadeza y atención. Recordaba sus ojos rebosantes de alegría, que lo observaban a unos pocos pasos, pero sin permitirse acercarse, mientras todos saltaban y festejaban a su alrededor la muerte del tirano. 

_"Y estar así, de mano en mano,_

_Es lo que amor, siempre soñé…"_

Esta vez el anciano miró a la mujer y ofreciéndole la pequeña bandeja le dijo:

- Hermione Jane Granger, puede pronunciar su juramento.-

La castaña tomo la sortija y levantando la mano de su prometido pronunció:

- "_Hoy te prometo amor eterno,_

_Ser para siempre tuya en el bien _

_Y el mal._

_Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mí_

_Final."-_

Al terminar de colocar el anillo levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos profundamente negros, pero que poseían un brillo especial, brillo que solo ella podía distinguir. El sabio con una amplia sonrisa le dijo a Snape: - Puede besar a la novia.-

El hombre coloco suavemente una mano en el rostro de Hermione y lentamente se acerco para darle el beso más dulce y tierno que jamás le había dado. Toda la multitud aplaudió y festejo a la feliz pareja.

_"Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal,_

_Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero,_

_Amándote hasta mi final..."_

Snape tomo la mano de su esposa y juntos caminaron por la alfombra roja hacia las puertas del templo, cuando los invitados comenzaron a tirarles arroz, lo que provocó que la pareja riéndose, saliese corriendo tapándose (o tratando) la cara. Al salir a las escalinatas de entrada el matrimonio se llevo una gran sorpresa: una muchedumbre los esperaba para festejar junto a ellos, héroes de guerra, su celebración de amor. Marido y mujer se miraron atónitos y aun tomados de la mano, saludaron a todos, en forma de agradecimiento.

Fue entonces cuando Snape inesperadamente, sorprendió a Hermione tomándola en brazos y mientras terminaba de bajar las escalinatas hacia el carruaje tirado por pegasos, pensaba:

La suerte que poseía, al poder compartir el resto de su vida con una mujer hermosa, la cual le juro amor eterno y la sentía como su alma gemela. La única mujer que verdaderamente amó y haría feliz.

_"Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Amándote hasta mi final..."_

Fin


End file.
